


The Blind Date

by isolatedwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blind Date, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Rated Teen for swearing and many references to sex (nothing happens though), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam and Nat playing matchmaker, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, miscommunication (kinda), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedwriter/pseuds/isolatedwriter
Summary: “Can you ask my date if they are running late or something? Me and Bucky have been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes,” Steve asked, “I mean if we are being stood up, that’s fine, it would just be good to know,” There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments before Sam replied.“I’m gonna need you to think about what you just said for a few seconds.” Steve did, looking over at Bucky once more. Then he realized.“Oh.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	The Blind Date

“What looks better?” Steve asked, holding up two of his jackets. Bucky turned around glancing over both of them and Steve before pointing to the one on the left. 

“Thank you,” Steve replied gratefully, throwing the chosen jacket over the rest of the clothes he had picked on the bed. 

“You know, it is just a date, you don’t have to go all out,” Bucky told him, motioning to the outfit he had picked out. 

“I don’t know, Sam seemed very confident that this one would work out well, and I want to make a good first impression.” Bucky rolled his eyes at that.

“I think they will be paying more attention to what you are saying than what you are wearing. Especially since most of it is going to be covered up by your coat anyway. Unless you are planning on freezing your ass off walking around,” Bucky told him. Steve threw the rejected jacket at him.

“I’m planning on going inside at some point, asshole” he retorted. Bucky picked up the jacket, tossing it back to Steve.

“I see how it is,” he replied suggestively, “I gotta say, I’m gonna draw the line at helping you pick out your underwear. You are just gonna have to trust your gut with that one.”

“I’m gonna deck you. I was just talking about, like, going inside a cafe or something, Jesus,” Steve sighed out the last bit, “You’re mind is just in the gutter. I’m guessing you are just deflecting.” Bucky shrugged, unembarrassed. He also had a shirt and jacket laid out on his bed. When Steve had asked him he needed help Bucky shook him off, saying he knew what looked good on his body.

What looked good on his body apparently was apparently jeans that hugged his ass and a shirt that Steve knew for a fact was too small for him. That and a trench coat which definitely fit him perfectly. The ease at which he pulled off a trench coat was just unfair. 

“Apparently it is someone I know, and they probably know my reputation then,” Bucky responded easily, pulling off his shirt, “And Natasha knows what I am looking for.”

“Natasha told you that you know them?” Steve asked, completely focused on that aspect. 

“Yep, wouldn’t tell me anything else though,” Bucky answered. Steve huffed unhappily. 

“Sam wouldn’t even tell me that, he said that answering that question would just lead to me pressing for more details,” Steve relayed. Bucky laughed, pulling his shirt on. Steve definitely did not stare for a little bit too long at how it clung to his torso, showing the faint outlines of his body. 

“That is probably true,” Bucky agreed. Steve glared at him. 

“You are supposed to be my friend. You are supposed to side with me,” Steve told him. Bucky chuckled at that. 

“Is that true?” Bucky questioned, to be annoying more than anything. 

“Yes. I have known you for longer, I have seniority,” Steve answered without missing a beat. 

“Fine. Sam should have told you who you were going out with, completely defeating the point of a blind date,” Bucky replied sarcastically. Steve glared again.

“I hate you,” Steve grumbled out. As he had finished putting away all of the rejected clothes, he began dressing in the outfit he had picked out. 

“I know you do,” Bucky grinned, briefly glancing up and down Steve as he took his pants and shirt off. He nodded approvingly. “Those underwear will get you laid.” Steve couldn’t help but blush a bit as he pulled his pants up. 

“I actually think I do hate you now,” he mumbled. 

“Oh baby, I know. I guess it is a good thing you are not stuck with me again tonight then,” Bucky replied. 

“Save the flirting for your date, Barnes,” Steve said, slightly muffled as he put his shirt on. 

“I gotta warm up though,” Bucky told him, “And may I say that outfit hugs all the right places.”

“I feel like you are always hot,” Steve responded.

“Why thank you hun, you are always hot too,” Bucky sounded practically gleeful. Steve groaned. 

“I mean you don’t have to warm up, because you are constantly flirting, aka hot. Using that metaphor. I’m not saying anything about your appearance,” Steve tried to backtrack with an explanation. Bucky just plastered on a fake frown. 

“Are you saying I’m not attractive? And here I was thinking you were hyping me up for my date,” Bucky’s voice was all faux-offense.

“Now you took the wrong approach if you wanted me to compliment you. I never back down from a challenge.”

“Even if the challenge is to not tell me I’m attractive? I think that would be a challenge for most people, but for you it might be the other way around. So really I think the challenge is to tell me I am attractive.”

“If you talk to your dates like this I am surprised you ever get laid,” Steve said, changing the subject slightly.

“Well, if you want to know how I talk to my dates, you would have to become one,” Bucky replied.

“I would like to remind you that you very much have a date in like thirty minutes.”

“So? It’s just a date, it’s not like it is anything serious,” Bucky shrugged it off. 

“But it could become serious, so you don’t want to waste your time with me,” Steve responded. 

“You are giving far too much credit to this person that I am meeting and not enough to yourself,” Bucky told him, “For all I know I could be meeting that asshole Rumlow. I would much rather be hanging out with you than that guy.”

“One, you are definitely not going out with him because Natasha would never do that to you. Second, you are going on a date with this person so they are much more likely to get into a relationship with you.”

“Three, I think what I am looking for on a Valentine's day date is much different from what you are. I mean, unless it is with someone I really like, I’m not much the long walks in the moonlight type of dude. I’m more of the leave before the other person wakes up so we don’t have to have an awkward conversation the morning type of dude.”

“What a gentleman,” Steve snorted. 

“Hey, there are plenty of people out there who want a quick fuck. I would never do that to someone who didn’t want it. But from my experience, the people I end up with would normally rather me just leave,” Bucky shrugged it off, “As you can see, this date isn’t going to be anything serious.”

“Then you are definitely right about us looking for different dates. I mean, for one, if you woke up with me it would be rather awkward if you wanted to leave, considering you do live here,” Steve pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t leave you, because you wouldn’t want me too,” Bucky replied easily. Steve was stuck a bit speechless at that. 

“I could do a quick fuck,” Steve eventually protested. Bucky chuckled.

“You don’t want to though,” Bucky countered, “And there is literally no reason to do it if you don’t want to. I think it’s fun, so do the people I am with. It’s as simple as that.”

“Well, you can go have fun fucking, I’m going to go and meet this person I guess,” Steve said, sounding incredibly uncertain. 

“You’re gonna do great,” Bucky encouraged.

“I hope so,” Steve replied. Bucky looked at the time.

“You do realize if you leave now you will be like ten minutes early,” Bucky questioned. Steve shrugged. 

“I’d rather be early than late. Though I suppose you always show up fashionably late.” Bucky shook his head.

“I show up fashionably on-time,” he corrected, “I wouldn’t want someone to think they are being stood up.”

“Well, I’ll see you on the other side I guess,” Steve said, opening the door, “Or tomorrow morning.” 

“If all goes well,” Bucky grinned, waving. Steve rolled his eyes as he shut the door. 

Sam had told him to wait by a specific statue in the park close to their apartment. As he expected no one was there, so he sat down on the pedestal to wait. He wasn’t bored because he had his phone, but he was quite cold. There was snow all around him, and the pedestal had been freezing when he sat on it. It had become less so as he sat, but it was still freezing, and eventually he had to get up. He was beginning to think that Bucky had the right idea. 

And then he was seeing Bucky walk towards him. He checked the time, and sure enough, Bucky was right on time. He couldn’t help the confusion that swept his face, but as Bucky got closer he saw a similar expression on his face. There was something else under that, but Steve chose not to dwell on that. 

“Long time no see,” Steve said once Bucky was within earshot. 

“No kidding,” Bucky replied. 

“Do you think they were trying to send us on a double date or is this just a coincidence?” Steve asked. Bucky groaned. 

“I really hope it is not a double date. No offense, but I think we have gone over why that would not be great,” Bucky responded. Steve hummed, non-committal. 

“We can always just separate after we meet up,” Steve suggested. 

“That’s true,” Bucky agreed. 

“I doubt they would do it on purpose, this statue probably just is like a common spot to meet or something. Or maybe it holds some significance to Sam and Nat? Do you know where they had their first date?”

“I think they went to a restaurant,” Bucky answered, then his face contorted into confusion, “Or maybe it was an amusement park. I actually don’t remember.”

“They could have walked down here or something,” Steve suggested. 

“Maybe,” Bucky responded, but he didn’t sound that convinced. He seemed to be in his own head a bit. 

“I just hope they get here soon, because it won’t be much of a sunset walk for much longer,” Steve commented to break the silence which had fallen over them. 

“We could just go,” Bucky said, looking over at Steve as he spoke. Steve couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, so he just chuckled nervously.

“I thought you didn’t want to stand people up,” Steve replied. 

“Well, they are the ones who are late,” Bucky explained, “So technically we are the ones being stood up.” 

“Why don’t we wait for like five more minutes, then I will call Sam and ask,” Steve suggested. 

“Sure, Steve,” Bucky said, much softer than the rest of what he had spoken. Steve looked over at him a bit confused. 

“You look perfect in this light,” Bucky almost whispered. Steve blushed, unable to keep looking at him. He looked down at his hands instead.

“Save it for your date,” Steve mumbled. 

“Well, I’m on the clock, and you are here, so it looks like you are just going to have to put up with it,” Bucky replied with his usual playful tone, but there was an edge of softness to it.

‘If you keep this up you’re going to make me jealous of the person you are with,” Steve joked. 

“Maybe that’s the point,” Bucky replied. Steve blushed again, not quite sure how to respond to that. Instead he just let it sit there, the uncomfortable silence filling up the air around them. 

As long as they had been staying there many people had walked by, mostly couples holding hands. But no one ever stopped or looked like they were looking for someone. At this point it really looked like this date wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’m gonna call Sam,” Steve eventually said. Bucky nodded, so Steve walked a few feet away and brought his phone to his ear. He wasn’t expecting Sam to pick up quickly, he had a girlfriend and it was Valentine’s Day after all. Sam did eventually pick up though.

“Can you ask my date if they are running late or something? Me and Bucky have been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes. I mean if we are being stood up, that’s fine, it would just be good to know,” Steve asked. There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments before Sam replied.

“I’m gonna need you to think about what you just said for a few seconds.” Steve was still confused, wondering what on earth Sam could mean. Should he not have said that it was okay to be stood up? That is the only thing he could think of that was controversial. 

He looked over at Bucky for answers. He was looking straight ahead, the streetlight shining against his body, creating a silhouette as the sky got darker. When he noticed Steve looking he turned his head towards him and smiled. And that is when Steve realized.

“Oh.”

“I see you finally got there, have fun on your date,” Sam replied, promptly hanging up the phone. Bucky was still smiling as Steve lowered the phone and walked over to him. 

“What did Sam say?” Bucky asked as Steve reached him. Steve blushed, realizing that he now had to explain this to Bucky. 

“Um, well, actually, um,” Steve tried to fumble his way through an explanation. Bucky's grin only widened. 

“Yes, Stevie?” Bucky questioned, faux innocent. 

“We are, um, the date,” Steve barely got out. At that Bucky quirked an eyebrow, but his grin didn’t falter. 

“Are we now?” Bucky asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“I mean, we don’t have to, we can just go back or you can go to the bar or something,” Steve hastily suggested. 

“What do you want to do?” Bucky asked, and Steve blushed. 

“What do you want to do?” He countered. Bucky sighed.

“Steve, I think I have made my feelings pretty clear, we can do whatever you want to do,” Bucky replied. Steve was stunned into silence. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was about to actually get words out. Well, one word.

“What?” It was barely a breath but it got the point across.

“You really didn’t know, huh,” Bucky seemed amused. Steve didn’t know how to process that. 

“I always thought you were joking,” he explained, his eyes still wide. Bucky chuckled.

“And I thought you were brushing me off. Which, you still can, just to be clear,” Bucky said. Steve was still beyond confused, his brain struggling to catch up.

“But you wanted a quick fuck, and that might not be the best thing for us,” Steve tried to understand. 

“You would never be a quick fuck. I don’t think I could do that even if you wanted to,” Bucky responded, a bit darkly. 

“But…” Steve was lost for words again. 

“Steve, I have been hung up on you for years. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but it’s the truth.”

“That’s not true,” Steve interrupted. He was sure Bucky had more to say, but he couldn’t help it. The words just left his mouth before he had time to think about them.

“What do you mean?” Bucky’s voice was guarded. 

“I never thought it was possible. I never thought you might,” Steve stopped, trying to collect himself, “It was always you, Buck. I was never able to get far in other relationships because I was hung up on you. I never thought you wanted me like that. I never had any idea. If I had, I would have…” It was Bucky’s turn to interrupt him.

“You are a goddamn idiot Rogers, I swear,” he muttered, “I couldn’t have made it any more obvious. Christ, I asked you on a date like forty minutes ago.” 

“I thought you were joking,” Steve repeated sheepishly. 

“Idiot,” Bucky said again, stepping into Steve’s space. He grabbed Steve’s jacket collar on either side, where the zipper was undone, pulling him closer. 

“I know you normally wait until the end of the first date to kiss someone, but I don’t think I can wait that long,” Bucky murmured, so close Steve could feel his breath on his face. He shivered. 

“I don’t think I can either,” Steve admitted. Bucky looked him straight in the eye. 

“I’m going to kiss you, and then I’m going to take you on the best goddamn date of your life,” Bucky told him fiercely. 

“You think you can do that without fucking me? Not saying I don’t want you too, but it might make it more of a challenge for you. Seems like you might be out of practice in that area,” Steve retorted, twisting his arms around the small of Bucky’s back. Bucky smirked. 

“Ye of little faith,” Bucky replied, “It will be the best no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know it will,” Steve agreed, “You know how I know that?”

“How?” Bucky breathed. 

“Because it will be with you.”

Bucky didn’t say anything in return, but he was smiling as he kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the slightly late obligatory Valentine's Day fic. Will I ever write something without a cheesy ending? Doesn't seem like it.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr (isolatedwriter0) if you have anything you don't want to comment, or if you have nay fic suggestions. I am always open to them!


End file.
